1. Field
The following description relates to an energy-saving technology for a host device that switches between a sleep mode and a communication mode.
2. Description of Related Art
In an ‘Internet of Things’ communication environment, various communication devices are operated through a connection to a network. These communication devices may include, for example, a mobile terminal, a television (TV), a tablet, an appliance, and the like. In this example, the communication devices may perform a communication, for example, based on an Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6), and may be constantly set in an on mode in which the communication devices are constantly operated for high performance.
An energy-saving method may be used to enable a communication device to operate in a sleep mode in which little power is used when there are no tasks to be processed, and may enable the communication device to wake up to operate in a communication mode, and perform a task when there is a task to be processed.
However, this method is improper for IPv6-based communication devices. For example, if a communication device enters a sleep mode, an error may occur in a setup necessary for a communication, for example, an address, router information, and the like. The error may cause an inconvenience of performing a new communication setting process when the communication device wakes up and switches to a communication mode. Thus, a smooth transition between the sleep mode and the communication mode is difficult in IPv6.